The Combination
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, AhUn and baby Inuyasha are travelling through the North when they see a female in gold riding on a white and fire haired stallion. Who is this female? Is she dangerous? Is she out to kill the demon lord?


Summery: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, AhUn and baby Inuyasha are travelling through the North when they see a female in gold riding on a white and fire haired stallion. Who is this female? Is she dangerous? Is she out to kill the demon lord?

**The Combination**

It was mid day and Sesshoumaru and gang were just entering the Northern lands to retrieve something off his father's old friend who was the King of the North. Rin was on AhUn Jaken was holding its reins whilst Inuyasha sat on his brother's shoulder; Jaken really hated Inuyasha for that.

"Big brother how long is it going to take?"

"Stop complaining you haven't even walked" Jaken snapped

"Respect your leader"

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru not some stinking half breed" Sesshoumaru turned around and kicked Jaken in the face

"Don't you dare speak to him like that again Jaken; next time I will kill you"

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshoumaru I do apologise" Sesshoumaru turned and they all began to walk again; Inuyasha turned around and snickered at the imp

"You got a row" He chanted. Jaken mimed shut up to him and Inuyasha growled "Sesshoumaru Jaken told me to shut up"

"I didn't hear him"

"He mimed it"

"Just ignore him Inuyasha"

"Yea I'm the bigger boy"

"By one inch" The imp squealed

"So"

"Feh" Inuyasha jumped off Sesshoumaru's shoulder, landed on Jaken's head, jumped again and landed on AhUn behind Rin.

"Rin how long do you think it will take Sesshoumaru to kill Jaken?"

"Give it one more year"

"Deal" As they continued their journey they came across a field of pink carnations that lead to the King's palace.

At the Northern palace a young woman named Kagome who was the daughter of the King ran downstairs.

"Hey daddy"

"Hello Kagome"

"I'm going out on Entei ok"

"Keep your guard up"

"I will, if there are any problems Entei will call out to you" Kagome got on her stallion and made her way through the field of carnations. As she travelled through she could sense a strong demonic aura. "Entei turn back it's not safe here" The horse didn't listen it just carried on travelling towards the aura.

"Entei do you hear me? It could be attacking the castle we must go tell father" The stallion began to gallop until it reached its point.

Sesshoumaru could smell a demon nearing but didn't send his comrades to hide _'Why is Entei nearing me?'_ The stallion stopped by Sesshoumaru to reveal Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and felt as if she had met the youkai before.

"What is you purpose on my father's lands demon?"

"Hey don't speak to my lord like that" Jaken yelled

"Be quiet Jaken" Sesshoumaru snapped. Kagome got off Entei and stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Kagome daughter of King Naraku"

"I thought so"

"Who are you?"

"I am the son of your father best friend"

"Who King Inutaisho"

"Yes"

"So you're Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Yes"

"My father told me about you, he said that you would be coming today"

"That's correct"

"Sorry for being so impolite to you earlier"

"You were just afraid Princess"

"Yes, well please follow me back to the palace" Just before Kagome got on Entei Inuyasha jumped down from AhUn into Sesshoumaru's arms. "Oh, what a cute boy; what's your name sweetie?"

"Inuyasha"

"Awe, how old is you?"

"I'm 6 years old"

"How is he related to you Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"He's my little brother"

"He's a hanyou right"

"Yes"

"But I'm the strongest of my kind" Inuyasha said

"I bet you're the strongest in the world"

"No daddy is"

"Hmm, do you want to come to my home?"

"Is my brother coming?"

"Of course"

"Ok then pretty lady"

"Awe you're so cute"

"You're very pretty"

"Thank you" Kagome got on her stallion and turned to Sesshoumaru "Shall we" Sesshoumaru nodded and followed the Princess. When they arrived at the castle Kagome sent her horse to the stable and escorted them into the castle.

"Father I'm home" Naraku walked into the room where his he could hear his daughter's voice.

"And I see you found the Prince"

"Yep" Naraku walked up to Sesshoumaru and smiled

"It's been a while Sesshoumaru"

"Yes it has"

"Your father sent you here to retrieve this I assume" He showed Sesshoumaru a scroll "It's my will, I asked him to keep it safe"

"Yes, I'll take it to him"

"Actually I have just received another message from your father"

"Really"

"Yes he wants me to travel the West with you"

"I see"

"I'll bring my daughter with me; do you mind if we travel with you?"

"No"

"Do you wish to stay here tonight or do you want to travel back now"

"Travel back if that's ok with you"

"Of course, but before we go I want to know one thing"

"Yes"

"Is that your little brother Inuyasha in your arms?"

"Yes"

"He looks like your father"

"Except for the dog ears"

"Big brother stop going on about my ears"

"He's adorable" The gang then set off on their way back to the west. They were half way there and night had drawn "Sesshoumaru I think we should set up camp"

"I agree, Jaken go get fire wood"

"Yes milord" Rin jumped up and ran to her lord

"Can I go too?"

"Yes"

"I'll be careful" Naraku then turned to him

"I'll go get some food; do you wish any?"

"No thanks"

"I'll be right back; please look after my daughter"

"I shall" Inuyasha wanted to go with Naraku and did so. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were left at camp to wait; they both sat and Kagome glanced at the demon Prince.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Yes"

"In your family are you the next for the crown?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I was just curious"

"How about you?"

"I'm supposed to be the next heir but I have refused to"

"Why is that?"

"If being a Queen means I have to mate with a man I don't love then I don't want to; my mother told me to be who I am and make my own decisions. I have listened to her words and they have helped me since her passing"

"How long ago did your mother leave you?"

"A year ago"

"Hmm, I lost my mother when I was a pup"

"So Inuyasha is someone else's son?"

"Yes, a human woman who thinks she has control over me"

"My father wants another mate but he hasn't found one yet; I've been told that step mums are evil"

"Well I don't know about all of them but mine is" Kagome giggled at his remark

"Are you being made to take a bride?"

"No, but my father keeps begging me"

"That's what I hate about parents; they fall in love but we can't. We have to be arranged"

"If you had a choice, who would you pick to mate?"

"Out of all the males I've met?"

"Yes"

"All the males' demon and human have tried to take advantage of me… one succeeded" Sesshoumaru could see Kagome filling up so he sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Some males can be disgusting that way but others are what you'd like them to be"

"What you mean l-like decent, good, kind and protective"

"Well I guess there has to be someone with all those features"

"There is and he's sitting beside me"

"Huh"

"Don't worry I haven't fallen for you" Kagome smiled sadly and leaned against a tree _'Yet'_ She thought. Soon everybody returned, lit a fire, ate and went to sleep. The next morning Kagome woke and saw that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen_ 'Hmm, where has he gone' _Kagome rose from her sleeping place and followed his aura; she followed it until she saw him standing on a hill looking down at the land.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru" She walked up next to him and smiled

"Good morning Princess"

"It annoys me when you call me that"

"Why else do you think I call you by that name" He was about to walk away with an evil grin on his face when Kagome pulled him to face her.

"Listen here 'Prince' there's a million names I could call you but I have some decency"

"Sure you have" Kagome went to slap him across the face but he caught it and pinned her to a tree. "If you value your life you won't do that"

"What would you do to me oh mighty prince?" Kagome sneered playfully. Sesshoumaru brought himself closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"Do you really wish to know?" He had Kagome tingling with fear and excitement

"Of course" She hissed back. He grabbed her by the arms violently and pulled her in for a rough kiss; surprisingly to both of them she relaxed in his hold and deepened the kiss. When he released her she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to have some fun with you sweet prince"

"From such a sweet and innocent Princess"

"I don't recall telling you that I'm innocent"

"That's the human mind for you" Kagome released his neck and grabbed his waist

"I'm no ordinary human 'Lord Sesshoumaru' like my mother I'm a miko who could purify you with a single thought" Kagome snapped "And secondly my name is Kagome not princess not human KA-GO-ME" Sesshoumaru removed her hands from his waist and slammed them into a tree

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of me so I suggest you keep quiet KA-Go-ME" He released her when he heard Naraku enter the clearing with a demon.

"Sesshoumaru there has been a problem that I need seeing to; could you take Kagome to your palace please?"

"Yes Naraku"

"Thank you, could you also tell your father of my absent?"

"Yes" Naraku kissed his daughters cheek and smelled Sesshoumaru on her lips; he winked at her and took off into the sky with the demon. Kagome was already scared from how Sesshoumaru snapped at her and now she has to put her life in his hands; Sesshoumaru could smell her fear and smirked. He dropped his smirk and put his hand out to Kagome.

"Take my hand and we'll head towards my palace" Kagome refused his hand and stood herself.

"I'm capable of standing by myself Prince" She spat his name and was about to head to camp until he grabbed her wrist.

"Manners doesn't cost anything girl"

"Then I suggest you take your own advice" He pulled her to him and once again pushed her to a tree.

"I could kill you right here and now if I wanted"

"I don't think my father would approve"

"I could tell him that you were killed by a demon or something"

"Then go on then" He looked into her eyes and saw no fear _'Wow this miko, she's afraid of being close to somone but not being killed'_ Kagome was now looking at him with frustration "Just kill me and get over with it" Sesshoumaru saw tears form in her eyes and suddenly felt guilty; he pulled her into his embrace.

"Why do you wish to die so much?"

"It's better than living with a dirty body"

"Dirty"

"Yes dirty, you know what I mean" Kagome then sobbed into his kimono

"Is that why you were afraid when I was close to you?"

"It wasn't you I was afraid of"

"Then who"

"I was afraid of being taken advantage again"

"I'll protect you"

"Huh, first we were happy to one another then horrible now nice. It weird but felt kind of…"

"Normal"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and held her hand

"Let's go back to camp, they'll be worried"

"I agree" When they arrived back at camp they saw Inuyasha and Rin talking quietly whilst Jaken was in a corner rocking.

"Inuyasha Rin has you two behaved?"

"Yep" They said together

"What's wrong with Jaken?"

"I think he's had a nervous brake down" Inuyasha said tilting his head to the side.

"Jaken pull yourself together we're leaving" From hearing his master's voice Jaken snapped back and followed the gang. Jaken was behind, Rin and Inuyasha were on AhUn whilst Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking ahead linking arms (Formally). They neared the palace and saw a demon with silver hair and a woman with black standing outside of it.

"Sesshoumaru are they your parents?"

"One of them is"

"So the lady with black hair is your step-mum?"

"Unfortunately"

"Sesshoumaru don't be nasty about mommy" Inuyasha yelled

"She's your mother not mine" They neared the couple and made a polite bow.

"My children I see you have returned" Sesshoumaru's father Inutaisho said.

"Yes father, Naraku was called away but will come soon. I escorted his daughter Princess Kagome here" Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome bowed and Inutaisho lifted her chin to face him.

"Princess Kagome you resemble your mother so much"

"Thank you King Inutaisho"

"Hmm, let's make a deal I'll call you Kagome and you call me Inutaisho"

"Ok" Kagome gave a cheery smile. Inuyasha jumped down from AhUn and jumped into his mother's embrace.

"Hi mommy I've missed you"

"I missed you too Yash" Inutaisho completely forgot that his mate was there

"Kagome this is my mate Izayoi (Sp)"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kagome bowed

"The pleasures mine" After all the introductions everybody went inside and did their own thing; Inuyasha, Rin and Izayoi went upstairs and played, Jaken put AhUn away, Inutaisho did some paper work whilst Sesshoumaru showed Kagome to her room.

"Here's your room" He opened the door and allowed Kagome to step through first; she walked into the room and looked in awe. The room had lilac walls and carpet, an oak walk through wardrobe, a desk with makeup, a king sized bed and a balcony.

"Sesshoumaru… it's so beautiful"

"I know"

"Whose room was this?"

"My mother's"

"Oh, I couldn't use this room of what I have heard your mother was a very kind, caring beautiful demoness I have none of that and do not deserve to have a room so fitting I…" Before Kagome could finish Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against hers and embraced her.

"You're like my mother and more; you are kind caring…"

"But not beautiful" Sesshoumaru lifted her head to his.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" She kissed him back and he deepened the kiss; he then pushed her against a wall whilst she struggled in his embrace.

"Sesshoumaru… stop" The thought of him touching her was making her breathless but her past was still haunting her and she never wanted to experience so much pain again. He continued to hold against the wall and began nipping at her neck; he growled in pleasure which made her jump.

"Sesshoumaru please stop" He could smell her tears and released her as fast as he could.

"Kagome did I hurt you?"

"No it's just… I'm not ready"

"You're still thinking about your past?"

"Yes" He embraced her and let her cry into his embrace

"I promise Kagome, I will never harm you like that"

"I know" He put her on the bed and gave her one of his rare smiles

"Do you remember who did this to you?"

"Yes, he was a young rich lord from china called Gao. He told me that what he wants he gets; then he forced himself on me. In my own room"

"Where was your father?"

"He was down stairs but Gao gagged me so that I couldn't scream" She dried her tears and looked out of the window. "Wow is that your garden?" He looked out the window and smiled (Twice in one day wow sparks are flying).

"That's part of it"

"Really"

"Yes, that's where the lake is and around the sides are a pool and a dojo."

"Sounds huge"

"It is" She lay down on the bed and looked at him playfully.

"Is there any short kimono's in the wardrobe?"

"Really short"

"Good because it's just boiling" She ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white halter neck that revealed her stomach and a matching short skirt. "I think I'll wear these instead; your mother had very good taste"

"Hmm" Kagome thought to tease the Demon prince.

"Oh Sesshoumaru"

"Yes"

"Could you unbutton the back of my dress? I just can't reach it"

"Of course" He grabbed her hips and pulled her back really close to his chest and unbuttoned her dress; occasionally he would 'accidentally' slither his hand on her back and apologized.

"All done" Kagome gave him a thankful jester and changed right in front of him, when she finished she turned to him.

"Any gentle man/demon would of left the room" She said playfully

"Sorry princess but you didn't give me a chance or a warning" He replied with the same tone. She pushed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

"I take it your past has left you"

"No last time I was on the bottom" She nipped at his neck whilst her hands unbuttoned his top.

"Now princess stop being so naughty"

"As you said I'm a princess and I do what I please"

"I'm a prince and they rule over princesses"

"Then how come I got you lying there" He grabbed her hips and smacked her into his; he smashed her into him so hard that he let himself buck. She moaned in his contact as he lifted her skirt. "So you won't let me take off your top but I have to let you lift my skirt? I don't think so" She moved her hands from his top and unbuttoned his trousers; he then grabbed her underwear and pulled it off "Naughty prince" She gasped. She ripped off his pants and he put himself into her; she adjusted and their passion began.

They had been in the bedroom for hours and Inutaisho was starting to get worried; he made his way up the stairs and opened the door slightly. The scent of mating shot out of the door so he quickly closed it _'If she's pregnant Sesshoumaru will be murdered by her father'_ He went down stairs and reviewed his paper work.

An hour later the couple left the room and made their way downstairs; Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome looked troubled. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm scared I'll be pregnant"

"You're not otherwise your scent would have changed from a human to a pregnant one"

"In a way we are not fully mated"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't marked me as yours"

"I didn't know if you wished me to"

"Sesshoumaru I pounced on you and stripped you I think that means yes"

"Ok" He stopped at the end of the stairs and pulled her to him; he bit her neck and marked her as his. "All mine now"

"Now we have to tell our fathers"

"I regret it now" Kagome giggled and grabbed her mate's hand

"Come on darling let's go find your father" They found Inutaisho in his study and knocked the door.

"Come in" They walked in and Inutaisho stood. "I see the scent isn't as strong as earlier"

"Earlier"

"I came to check on you and the scent came through the door, but don't worry I didn't see anything" Kagome was blushing like mad whilst Sesshoumaru was trying his best not to kill his father.

"Sesshoumaru I think you should be worried about Kagome's father finding out; you're lucky she's not pregnant"

"Hmm" As if on cue Jaken ran in

"Your majesties King Naraku has arrived"

"Send him in" Inutaisho ordered

"Yes sir" Jaken returned with Naraku as ordered and left.

"Naraku it's been so long since we last saw each other"

"I know, tell me Inutaisho has my daughter done anything wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well she is in your study"

"She's well they have done something but it's up to you if you think it is wrong" Naraku then caught the scent of mating on them.

"I see what you mean" Kagome began to panic slightly until Sesshoumaru put his hand on her shoulder. "Well at least you're with someone of royal blood" Naraku gave Sesshoumaru an it's-ok-nod and went to talk to Inutaisho; Sesshoumaru and Kagome thought that this would be a good time to leave the room. He took her to the garden and sat her down on a bench.

"When my father walked in I thought I would get a slap"

"Why is that?"

"Because all I know he could have made a deal with the prince of Spain or something"

"I'd kill the prince if he laid a hand on you; if any man touches you I'll kill him"

"Awe my knight in shining armour" Sesshoumaru kissed his mate on the lips passionately until they heard Rin, Inuyasha and Jaken. The saw Jaken run across the garden in a pink dress and blonde wig being chased by Inuyasha and Rin who was holding a makeup kit.

"Leave me alone you brats" Jaken screamed

"No way" Inuyasha pounced on him whilst Rin tried to get some lipstick out of the makeup kit.

"Get off me you insolent, filthy half breed" Inuyasha got off him and ran to his room and closed the door; Izayoi saw Inuyasha run to his room and thought Sesshoumaru had done something so she went looking for him.

"Sesshoumaru I'm going to get changed for dinner" Kagome kissed him and ran to her room. Sesshoumaru entered the living room and saw Izayoi standing to the left of him; she walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" She snapped

"I didn't do anything wench so I suggest you don't jump to conclusions" Inutaisho heard a slap so he and Naraku when to see what was going on; he saw a red mark on his sons face and wasn't happy. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's chin and turned it to him; he examined his face and turned to his mate.

"Izayoi what are you playing at?

"That demon did something to our son"

"That demon is my son and he would never harm Inuyasha"

"Yes he would, if humans or demons are not his standards then he just tosses them aside like crap"

"You're the only person I despise" Sesshoumaru snapped "You're the only thing getting in the way of me and my father" He shrugged out of his father and made his way to Inuyasha's room.

"Don't you dare go near my son"

"Try and stop me" Sesshoumaru entered Inuyasha's room and saw him standing by an open window looking as if he were to jump. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"A filthy half breed like me doesn't deserve to live"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"Only humans and demons should live not a mixture like me; I'm too filthy. I'm like a disease"

"Who has been telling you this?"

"Does it matter" Inuyasha turned his head slightly to Sesshoumaru "I'll say hi to your mommy for you" Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother in shock; in all the years Inuyasha had been called names he thought that he would never do something like this. Inuyasha then jumped out of the window; Sesshoumaru ran to the window and quickly caught his little brother's hand before he fell to his death. He pulled him back through the window and embraced him letting a tear fall from his eye.

"Don't ever do that again Inuyasha"

"Ok" Inuyasha sadly snuggled to his brother more as he carried him downstairs; when he returned the two adults were still arguing.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong with him?" Inutaisho asked whilst putting one arm on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and the other on Inuyasha's face.

"He just tried to kill himself" He could smell tears in his son's eyes and felt a deep sorrow in them; He took Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru and put him on his hip.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I hate being called a half breed"

"Who's calling you this?"

"No offence dad but if I won't tell Sesshoumaru it's very unlikely that I'd tell you"

"Well you better tell one of us"

"No I won't"

"Is this person part of our family?"

"No he's a servant"

"Then…"

"JAKEN GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW" Sesshoumaru yelled. Jaken not liking the sound of his master shouting ran in "Yes milord"

"You have been abusing my brother again"

"Milord I swear I haven't touched him"

"You called him a filthy half breed didn't you?"

"Y-Yes L-lord Sesshoumaru" He grabbed the imp and beat the living day lights out of him; once he was done he released him and Jaken ran (Limped) off to do some work. As all of this was going on Kagome was dressing; she had finally finished and was now making her way downstairs. Everybody looked up to see an angel floating down the stairs; when she finally got down stairs Sesshoumaru kissed her hand and everybody went for dinner. After dinner it was time for the children/teens to go to bed.

"Sesshoumaru can you take Inuyasha to bed?" Inutaisho asked

"Yea" He replied in a tired bored voice; he picked up the infant and carried him upstairs who was followed by Kagome. When Inuyasha was fast asleep Sesshoumaru and Kagome were talking outside on her balcony.

"Sesshoumaru, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes of course… otherwise I would have never fallen for you so fast"

"Awe" Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru passionately and they continued to look at the stars; soon after He took her to his room and they settled down for the night. Sesshoumaru caressed his mate's delicate cheeks and kissed her on the forehead; she had by now drifted off to sleep and looked like sleeping beauty. _'You have no idea of how you changed my life Kagome' _He thought. Unconsciously in her sleep Kagome cuddled close to him and he let sleep take over him.

Never believe that you can't have true love. It's there you just have to find it.

THE END


End file.
